1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a backshell for an electrical connector assembly for VHDCI (Very high density cable interconnect) series, more particularly with an angular position which cable opening of the backshell is perpendicular to the plane of chamber of the backshell to force a particular orientation of the connector cable with respect to an interface device, which provides the cable connector assembly in a minimum amount of clearance space for high speed electrical transmission systems such as military and other applications.
2. Prior Art